Linus S. Muffet
Linus is the son of Little Miss Muffet although he tries his best to distance himself from his legacy, as he's been teased most of his life about what a scardey cat it's going to make him. Naturally Linus is a rebel, and pretty vocal about it. Although on his own he does question whether it's worth it. The idea of failing to exist concerns him greatly. And his destiny is more embrassing then tragic. Linus is a big fan of spiders and they're a big fan of him, he usually has one or two crawling in his hair, much to his mother's terror. Sometimes they weave him lovely little accsessories. Personality Grumpy. Linus puts up a tough front pretending at cynicism and that he's terribly dark and spooky. No one takes this too seriously, which usually just leads to him being grumpy and miffed about nothing particular. He's also terribly jumpy and easy to startle, something he will furiously debate is not at all the same thing as being scared. He's often told he has no sense of humor. Appearance Linus is short for his age, and unequivocally, positively adorable. Really he is. Even with his over done eyeliner and the spiders that nest in his head of floppy black hair. Which of course is styled to fall over one eye. His skin is unusually pale and his eyes are large and very dark brown. He'd like to think the pale skin makes him look at least a little brooding and mysterious. Wardrobe Basic Legacy Day Source Material Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and weigh Along came a spider, which sat down beside her. And frightened Miss Muffet Away. How does Linus come into it? I haven't decided who Linus' dad is, but I'm sure he's a lovely man. And I'm sure that he gets along very well with Miss Muffet. Because the two of them eventually had a child. And that would be Linus. He has a sister Brynneth Muffet, who also attends EAH, it's rather nebulous which of them will end up on that fateful tuffet, and the two of them often try to shift the whole destiny thing off on the other. Relationships Family Linus lives in Bookend with the rest of his family, his parents and younger sister Brynneth Muffet they run the local cheese shop. Linus isn't close with his parents, despite his mothers best attempts, Linus' mother babies him slightly despite him being the older sibling, which is something that makes him immensely miffed. He shares his sister's love of all things creepy and crawly, which naturally neither of her parents really care for. And he enjoys pranking them by sneaking his little friends in to the house to watch everyone else react. It's usually Brynneth that deals with them. Friends Linus doesn't have too many friends, thanks in part to his grumpy disposition. He often tries to hang out with the future villains, but generally gets laughed at or ignored. Lately he's started hanging with Jan E. Wocke who encourages his attempts at spookiness and is generally just a cool chick. He's also found himself skulking about with one of the little pigs, they both have big evil dreams after all, even if only one of them can replace Raven. Speaking of Raven, oh how Linus has tried to get her attention, he's quite smitten with her, a little terrified, but smitten. Not that they ever hang out or speak. She avoids him and is usually pretty snappy when he does try to talk to her. Jan does try to get them to hang out, thinking that a friendship would be beneficial to both of them. Since they both seem kind of lonely. Enemies Arachnophobes and exterminators. And that jerk Sparrow Hood, and that smiley jerk Daring, and that musical jerk Hamish. None of them know they've ignited the ire of Linus S. Muffet, but they have, in whatever small way they managed to annoy him, or make some insulting remark, and of course, like all good aspiring villains, Linus can hold a grudge. Category:Victorianmycomancer's OC's Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Little Miss Muffet Category:Characters